


Intrusion

by hit_the_books



Series: Hannibal Bingo Stories [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, Conflicted Will Graham, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, POV Will Graham, Post-Episode: s02e08 Su-zakana, Self-Loathing, Will Graham Needs to Use His Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Will knows he's meant to be Jack's man. But in that barn, with Ingram a bloody mess at their feet, Will's world shifts the moment Hannibal holds him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Bingo Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917094
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183
Collections: Hannibal Bingo





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hannibal Bingo and the square "208 Su-zakana".

Behind them, Clark Ingram is a confused, disgruntled mess.

But in that moment, time slows as Hannibal cups the side of Will’s neck, fingers curling up into his hair, holding him close , the touch firm and warm, their faces almost touching.

Hannibal whispers, “With all my knowledge and intrusion, I could never entirely predict you. I can feed the caterpillar, whisper through the chrysalis, but what hatches follows its own nature and is beyond me.”

With some difficulty, Will meets Hannibal’s eyes. Will is angry that Hannibal has just stopped him from shooting Ingram—though the part of him playing at Jack’s game, knows it was for the best—but another part of him is unable to turn away from the closeness that Hannibal has drawn him into. The pressure of Hannibal’s hand on the back of his neck feels like it’s burning and yet he can’t flinch away. He wants to be consumed by the fire.

Hannibal must sense something changing in the air between them, eyes flicking down to Will’s mouth and then back up to meet Will’s gaze. Will clocks this and does the same to Hannibal. Mouth. Eyes. Each breath is tight and heavy, pressing Will closer and closer as his neck—body—burns with want. He’s forgotten about Ingram and Peter, then a door snaps closed, but Will doesn’t budge.

He can’t move, not now.

A satisfied smile plays over Hannibal’s face and Will can’t stand it. He pushes forward, closing the gap between them. Mouth hot on Hannibal’s, there’s a beat and then Hannibal opens to him, letting Will take, take, take. He’s eager and sloppy, tongue teasing one second and then demanding the next as Hannibal’s grip on his neck only gets tighter. Fighting back, Hannibal drives his tongue into Will’s mouth and Will catches that meaty flesh between his teeth for the briefest moment and then he sucks, fellating Hannibal’s tongue for all intents and purposes.

It’s the first time Will’s kissed a man, the first he’s kissed anyone since Alana—and he is not thinking about whatever Alana and Hannibal have going on, because Hannibal is right here with him, letting himself be tongue fucked like his life depends on it.

Head getting light, Will pulls back, only so far as he needs to catch his breath. He and Hannibal pant into each other’s faces and Will shudders out a breath as he shifts his feet, slacks dragging over his hardness. What feels like an eternity has only been thirty seconds at most.

“Will,” Hannibal says in a low, wrecked voice. Will’s not sure if he’s ever heard Hannibal sound like that before. He’s also not sure if Hannibal is about to force them to talk, or to resolve the matter that a serial killer is currently scrabbling for his car keys outside.

“Fine,” Will says, guessing that Hannibal wants to handle the fact that Ingram is outside still. Will steps out of Hannibal’s space and Will watches as Hannibal slips away like a shadow, moving through the barn and out the doors Ingram went through. Will readies his gun and follows.

Turning around the side of the barn, Will hears a sickening crunch as Hannibal’s fist breaks Ingram’s face. The two men are facing-off beside Hannibal’s Bentley. Ingram’s body wobbles and drops. Will turns away to find Peter in the barn and check him over, and keep him safe as they wait for the “proper” authorities to arrive.

Will still wishes he could have killed Ingram.

***

“Will,” Hannibal calls through the miasma of thoughts curling through Will’s brain. It’s been a long day, and it’s nearing eleven at night now. Will can’t bring himself to be alone again. They’re outside Will’s house and he can already hear his dogs starting to bark.

“I better go and let them out,” Will mumbles, scrambling for the car door handle. They’ve sat the whole ride back from Quantico in silence. Will’s said nothing to Hannibal since accepting an offer of a ride after their statements had been taken.

Will goes to leave and then Hannibal’s hand wraps around Will’s left wrist, pulling him back. The touch makes the air catch in Will’s chest.

“We should talk,” Hannibal says.

And of course they should talk and Will should most definitely lie and not say anything about the fact that he’s falling (fallen) in love with a cannibalistic serial killer who he recently agreed to help capture. It’s all levels of fucked up and that’s without thinking about the situation with Alana. Will’s never done anything like this before. He’s so out of his depth that he can’t figure out which way is up so he can just float to the surface again and breathe.

“Let me sort out the dogs and then, then we can talk,” Will manages, drawing in air and avoiding Hannibal’s eyes.

Hannibal nods. “Of course.” He lets go of Will’s hand.

Will scrambles out of the car, reaching his front door before Hannibal has even had the chance to get out of the Bentley. Opening the storm door and then unlocking the front door, Will pushes the front door open and allows himself to be jumped at by his pack who then eagerly rush out into the night. Flicking on the front porch light, Will looks back to see Hannibal following and so he heads on inside.

Tea seems like the right thing, after what has happened, and so Will busies himself in the kitchen, boiling water, sorting out the dogs’ water and food bowls. He wants to drink something stronger, but he doesn’t think it would be a good idea. As the kettle on the stove works its way to boiling, Hannibal comes in and seats himself at Will’s small table. Hannibal has taken his woolen winter coat off and clearly means to stay at least long enough to have a conversation.

Will coaxes the dogs back into the house. He returns to the kettle just as it begins to boil and the dogs start to chomp down on their food. Once he has two cup of peppermint tea to hand, Will sits opposite Hannibal and waits for some sort of discussion to start over the satisfied crunching coming from the hungry dogs.

“Shall we talk?” Hannibal nudges after a few minutes have passed in silence.

Despite what happened back in the stable, Will doesn’t feel like talking. Instead he looks at his cup of peppermint tea like it is the only thing of interest. His mind is awash with thoughts as he tries to line up the fact that he’s meant to be working with Jack to capture Hannibal, but he’s also had a gun in Hannibal’s face twice (and sent someone to kill him rather recently), and to top it all off: has now thoroughly made out with Hannibal and it’s ( _yeah_ ) his first time kissing a man. But the man part is of little consequence to Will at this point. It’s everything else he’s done in the intervening weeks that’s wrestling with how he’s feeling (now that, yes, he is opening himself up to new possibilities, new definitions of their relationship) that is leaving Will kind of speechless.

But not only speechless—terrified and yearning. It’s an unpleasant combination to feel at the same time, making him feel like he needs to run, but also that he needs to just back Hannibal up against the counter and make demands of him that he’d only vaguely entertained in some of his less lucid moments.

Eyes flicking up, Will looks at Hannibal from underneath his eyelashes. “I… don’t know where to start.”

Hannibal’s long fingers gently caress the sides of the cup in front of him. Will’s thoughts drift to where those fingers could go and what they could do, making a blush slowly creep up his cheeks.

As if sensing a change in the mood between the two humans, the pack files out of the kitchen, leaving Will and Hannibal alone.

Hannibal licks his lips. “Perhaps we should start with the kiss. Why did you kiss me, Will?”

“Why did you kiss me back?” Will chances a look at Hannibal’s face and sees he’s smiling.

“Why do you think,” Hannibal leans in across the small table, “I kissed back?”

Eyes on Hannibal, Will can see easily what is held in Hannibal’s look. There’s a degree of adoration, need and hunger—drinking it in makes Will’s skin prickle and his heart beat harder in his chest. Holding the eye contact longer than he normally would, Will lets his gaze drop down to Hannibal’s mouth, even if that implies that he wants to kiss Hannibal again. A curling thrum of need spreads through Will and he wants to lean across the table and join his mouth to Hannibal’s once more.

Instead, Will answers, “Because… somehow,” disbelief creeping in, “you’re attracted to me. After everything.” Will snorts, feeling undeserving of anything so profound as being wanted by someone else in this world. Least of all being wanted by Hannibal.

“Is it really so hard to believe?” Hannibal asks, eyebrow raised as he sits back in his seat.

Flashes of every one of Will’s ill-fated past relationships suddenly clamber into his thoughts and he has to shove them away to try and measure what Hannibal is saying to him. But those awkward memories are dragging him back down into the depths of self-loathing.

“Yes,” Will answers, voice tight.

Standing up, Hannibal walks around the table and sets a hand on Will’s shoulder. The pressure burns away all thought of what Will is meant to be doing to capture Hannibal, quiets his doubt and suppresses the urge to just run. Will allows Hannibal to draw him up to his feet, the strength in Hannibal’s hands as he eases Will up leaves him feeling warm all over. Hannibal turns Will in his arms until they’re facing with Hannibal’s hands on Will’s shoulders.

“Believe in this.” Hannibal leans in and presses his mouth to Will’s.

The softness of Hannibal’s lips gives way to scorching heat as Hannibal presses in, challenging Will to open to him, and he does. Will’s doubt melts away with each swipe of tongue and eager suck. Hannibal pulls Will tight against him, wrapping his arms around Will and holding him up as he shakes. Will mirrors Hannibal and snakes his arms and hands around him, clinging.

Every inch of contact sends Will’s blood south. He rocks his hips towards Hannibal and sucks Hannibal’s bottom lip into his mouth, making Hannibal moan low in the back of his throat, the sound rumbling through Will and making him eager to devour those sounds. Hands fisting the back of Hannibal’s suit jacket, Will pushes and pulls at the two of them until Hannibal is backed up against the kitchen wall.

Will squeezes his right leg between Hannibal’s and they grind and rub against each other as their kisses continue. Someone’s bleeding, but Will doesn’t care who as their mouths drink in each other, with every press of their lips a declaration of something that’s been simmering along for months, but Will had been too blind to see until the barn. The sweet tease of Hannibal against him, their bodies shifting and undulating in a persistent rhythm leaves Will hard and throbbing in his slacks. Each bodily press, with each lick of Hannibal’s tongue, winds a band at the base of Will’s dick and around his balls, leaving him desperately hanging on the edge of release. He can feel Hannibal’s own hardness pressing into his thigh and he wonders how close Hannibal is—Will’s pretty sure, though, that neither of them can last much longer.

Easing Hannibal’s hands down his back, Will encourages Hannibal to grab his ass and pull him closer as he reaches between the two of them. Awkwardly, Will works their flies open, making Hannibal hiss as he pulls both of their flush tipped cocks out, their separate musks filling his nose as they mingle. He’s guessing at what to do here, but Will’s pretty sure that if he gets a hand around the both of them, he can make them both feel good.

Finding the right angle and palm slick with pre-come, Will takes the two of their not inconsiderable lengths in hand, and starts to jerk them off as Hannibal’s hands dig into the flesh of his ass. Will breathes through his nose as he fucks his tongue into Hannibal’s mouth, hand eagerly working them over. Sliding up and down, twisting a little on the upwards pull.

Hannibal breaks the kiss, whining and grunting brokenly into the air between them, speaking a language Will doesn’t recognize.

“Will,” Hannibal then pleads in a low moan, the only word making any sense as Will feels himself tensing along with Hannibal. Will drives their mouths together again, his hand and wrist going faster, the teasing coil of desire inside of him just ready to spring open—until it does. He gasps into Hannibal’s mouth as he comes, Hannibal following him, their spend coating Will’s hand and their clothes.

Head spinning, Will pulls his mouth away as he tries to breathe, struggling for breath as every inch of him is overwhelmed by every inch of Hannibal. They shudder against each other as Will pumps them through their respective climaxes until it’s too much and Will drops his hand away. Part of him is dimly aware that he’s probably just ruined Hannibal’s suit, but he can’t bring himself to quite care.

Hannibal’s hands move back to Will’s shoulders, steadying him. He meets Hannibal’s gaze and finds calm, accepting adoration there. Will presses a kiss to Hannibal’s cheek—it’s comparatively chase to what they’ve just been doing.

“We… should clean up,” Hannibal points out and all Will can do is nod gently in agreement.

Hannibal takes charge then, finding a cloth from the bathroom to use on them both. And then, rather than leave, Hannibal sees to getting them both into the bed in the living room, borrowing a t-shirt of Will’s to sleep in. Will had expected Hannibal to just leave after everything, but the part of him that wants to ignore what Jack’s tasked him with is happy that Hannibal wants to stay.

Once they’re both in Will’s bed and under the covers, Hannibal pulls Will into his arms, spooning him and Will allows himself to be held, the urgency of earlier now a small flame flickering beneath his skin. He can’t remember when he was last held like this, like he’s the most precious person in the world. Like he matters to someone, truly and wholly. And Will knows he’s fallen so far from what his plans with Jack had been. That he’s compromised to the most fundamental elements of his being.

“We still need to talk,” Hannibal reminds Will.

“It can wait until morning,” Will says with a yawn.

Hannibal kisses the nape of Will’s neck.

“The morning,” Hannibal agrees. His arms warm and steady, holding Will until they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I'm [hitthebookspost](https://twitter.com/hitthebookspost) on Twitter. See my [carrd here](https://hit-the-books.carrd.co/).


End file.
